


Diabolik Lovers New Blood

by The_Admin



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Like real slow, M/M, Slow Burn, just unwanted biting y’know, no real underage stuff either, oh yeah and no real rape!, there's no real pedo stuff besides laito and cordelia but i just wanted to be safe, unless you count relationships between 17 and 18 year olds underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admin/pseuds/The_Admin
Summary: What if Yui was never sent to the Sakamaki mansion? Instead, what if it was someone else? Seventeen-year-old Daiki Miyamoto is looking for an escape, when he is informed by someone he knows that they will send him to a mansion owned by an acquaintance of theirs. Little did he know, the mansion was home to six vampire brothers! Who will he choose? More importantly, will he survive?





	1. Prologue

My name is Daiki Miyamoto and I'm convinced that my life is going downhill from here. Sitting in the backseat of a limousine-esque car, I gazed out the window to avoid looking at my luggage that sat next to me, a constant reminder of where I was going and staying.

 

_"I'm going where?!"_

 

_"A mansion. It's owned by an acquaintance of mine, and I would very much like it if you would go and live there."_

 

_"But Father... Why-?"_

 

_"I know how much you hate this place and that camp. I'm setting you free."_

 

_"I- ... Thank you."_

 

That was how our exchange went. I couldn't believe it. I was finally going to escape that horrible orphanage and conversion camp. Yeah, you heard that right. I was sent to a conversion camp and orphanage simply because I came out to my parents. I would've moved out if they had just asked, but I'm seventeen, so I'm still not old enough to live on my own. Instead of waiting until I turned eighteen to kick me out, they sent me to an orphanage. They couldn't stand living under the same roof as a homosexual. Some great parents, right?

 

The people at that camp were horrible, and it wasn't like the orphanage was any better. I hated everything there and it showed with my icy glares. The only people I could stand were some of the Sisters and Father Martin. I honestly wasn't that close with him, but when he told me the news, I thanked him from the very depths of my heart. There were still good people in the world...

 

The car suddenly came to a stop. I guess this is where I get off... I got my luggage and stepped outside. Immediately, I was overwhelmed.

 

I was greeted by a huge gate (that was already open, mind you) and an even huge-er mansion. Seriously, how could one person live here? There was a fountain and everything! It seemed impossible to me, but then again, I was just some middle class citizen, not some rich, old guy. My luggage rolled behind me as I began walking toward the front doors.

 

And it immediately began to rain. Are you kidding me. I threw my arm up to at least sheild my face from the rain and ran to the front doors under the portico. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. Luckily I wasn't in the rain long enough for my clothes to get wet.

 

I stared at the front doors and the knockers on it. I reached my hand towards one and knocked. The sound echoed throughout the mansion. If anyone lived here, they had to have heard that, right? Yet, there was no response.

 

 _Nobody must live here then,_ I thought. The thought made me a bit sad. I imagine it'll be pretty lonely living here by myself...

 

_Creeeeak..._

 

I snapped out of my thoughts. The door... just opened on its own. I felt chills run down my spine. I almost didn't want to go in, but I couldn't turn back now. I made my way inside.

 

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone there?" Again, there was no response.

 

_Slam!_

 

I jumped and turned around. The door... had just slammed behind me. Now that wouldn't have been so strange if the door hadn't just opened with the wind like it did before. I... decided not to question it for now. There was no reason to start up any paranoia.

 

I made my way to what appeared to be a living room. There was a fireplace and fancy-looking sofas with a coffee table that had a teaset on it. An unlit chandelier hung above me. The only light present was from the night sky that shone through large windows. Like the rest of the mansion, the room was silent.

 

That is, until lightning flashed and there was a quiet roar of thunder. In that brief moment of light, I noticed a figure lying upon the sofa. I quietly made my way over to the figure to get a closer look. I felt like I was holding my breath. It was... a guy.

 

He was just laying there, asleep, his red hair splayed across a throw pillow. There was no way he couldn't have heard me before unless he was _that_ heavy of a sleeper.

 

"Um... excuse me?" I spoke softly as to not startle him. Though, I guess it was too soft since he didn't respond. I tried again, a bit louder this time.

 

"Hello?" He still didn't respond. I was really going to have to shake him awake, huh?

 

I reached out and my hand accidentally grazed his. Immediately, I drew my hand back. He was freezing! Actually, now that I think about it, he looks really pale and... wait... he's not breathing!

 

I have to call an ambulance! I scramble for my phone, beginning to type in the numbers when-

 

"Noisy..."

 

The moment I look back up from my phone, I see two emerald green eyes staring at me in annoyance. Before I could respond, the guy who I previously thought had been dead grabbed my wrist.

 

"Huh? What the heck? Who are you?" The guy asked.

 

"Y- You tell me! I thought you were..."

 

 _Dead_. For some reason, I couldn't find myself to say it.

 

"I was sleeping just fine a moment ago... and then you had to go and ruin it. What's wrong with you? Do you have some sort of problem with me sleeping?"

 

"No, I..." I trailed off. Was he really breathing and I just came to the assumption that he was dead? No, I couldn't have...

 

The guy narrowed his eyes and before I could respond, he grabbed my waist and threw me down on the sofa.

 

"W- What are you-?!"

 

"Like a moth drawn to the flame, you've come straight to me when I'm hungry," he smirked. "A meal right when I wake up."

 

I struggled. "Let me go! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

 

"I should be asking you that. You're the one that came in here uninvited."

 

Uninvited? Did he not know about my arrival?

 

"Now shut up and let me have a taste."

 

"N- No!" I thrashed about, but his grip on my wrist was too strong.

 

"Come on, don't struggle. Be a little... more quiet..."

 

_Slurp!_

 

... Did he just... _lick me_?!

 

Who was this guy?! He's such a creep! My eyes widened. Was he going to... ?!

 

"N- No, don't fucking touch me!"

 

My knee collided with his stomach.

 

"Ugh!"

 

He doubled over in pain and I took the chance to push him off of me. I just stared at him for a moment, relishing in my victory, before hearing footsteps coming closer. No way... someone else lived here too?

 

A guy with black hair and glasses made his way toward the two of us, obviously irritated.

 

"Ayato, why is it so noisy?"

 

"Reiji..."

 

"What's the matter? You look out of it."

 

It's like I'm not even there anymore. I took this as a chance to move away from the one called Ayato, and the new guy who was apparently named Reiji turned his attention over to me.

 

"Huh? Who are you?"

 

"I... my name is Daiki Miyamoto. I'll be living here from now on."

 

"Living here? Ayato, what is the meaning of this?"

 

Ayato looked flustered. "I dunno! You didn't say anything about that, Pancake."

 

I grit my teeth in irritation. "How could I when you just assaulted me?! And who are you calling Pancake?"

 

"Obviously you, stupid. You're as flat as a pancake."

 

"Maybe that's because I'm not a girl."

 

"Could've fooled me."

 

"You-!"

 

"Enough." Reiji interrupted our bickering. "Strange... I didn't hear a thing about a new person."

 

"There must be some mistake then," I muttered. "Your name... Reiji, was it?"

 

Reiji smirked. "You listen well. I like that. Yes, I am Reiji. Reiji Sakamaki."

 

Okay, so Ayato is the red-haired guy that assaulted me and Reiji is the guy with the glasses that I can actually stand talking to. Good, we've got that down. I opened my mouth to say something else but-

 

"Oh my, oh my, oh my~"

 

My stomach dropped. Another one? I turned to the sound of the new voice... only to find nobody there. Where did-

 

"A cute little human has found their way here~?"

 

I felt hands on my shoulders and jumped. The voice I had just heard from the stairway had suddenly appeared right behind me. I heard the voice chuckle right in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

 

"Why, hello~. It's nice to meet you, Daiki-chan~."

 

_Slurp!_

 

Did I seriously just get licked again?! What the hell?! I turned around and took a look at my second assaulter. This one had reddish-brown hair and a stupid fedora. Definitely a creeper.

 

"Laito. I would appreciate it if you did not assault our guest any further." Reiji scolded.

 

"Oh? But I'm just sampling a delicious human~."

 

Ayato spoke up. "Hey, back off. I already claimed him as mine."

 

The one named Laito seemed surprised. "Oh? I don't see your name on him. Right, Kanato-kun?"

 

_Kanato-?_

 

"Let me have a taste..." Yet another voice spoke in my ear and I heard yet another _slurp._ I'm so done. I made my disgust known by glaring at the new person, only for my glare to soften a bit.

 

The one named Kanato had purple hair and matching purple eyes with bags under them. He was pale like the rest of them, holding a teddy bear close to his chest. He looked... pitiful.

 

"Mn... he's sweet..."

 

... You know, under any other circumstance I would've taken that as a compliment. But right now, it's just creepy.

 

"Wait... why is there a human here?" Kanato asked, the realization finally seeming to dawn on him.

 

"He's not tonight's side dish?" Laito asked.

 

"Idiots," Ayato butt in. "You got it all wrong. This one is mine. I'm the one who saw him first, so it's only right that I'm the one to claim him."

 

Reiji smirked. "I'd say you missed out."

 

"Oh, fuck off Reiji!"

 

What is with these guys? Claiming? Side dish?

 

"Shut up."

 

Another voice, but this time, I couldn't find the source, no matter how much I looked around. Ayato seemed just as confused.

 

"Subaru, you bastard, show yourself!"

 

"Hmph..."

 

I'm not sure where this Subaru guy came from, but now here he was. He had white hair that covered his right eye and a necklace with a key wrapped around his neck. He glanced over at me and I tensed up.

 

"I thought I smelled a human... so it was you, huh?"

 

I didn't respond. It wasn't like I could after all, with how he was staring me down.

 

"Thanks to you, you woke me up. Just what exactly is going on?"

 

Nobody responded.

 

"How about saying something, huh?!"

 

And with that, the one named Subaru proceeded to punch a wall, actually managing to crack it. Jesus. What did the wall do to him.

 

"Whoa~! As hotheaded as ever, little brother~." Laito chuckled.

 

"Shut up, you year-round slut! And don't call me that. I don't consider you an older brother at all."

 

_Jeez._

 

I glanced over to Kanato who got this... creepy look on his face. He spoke in an even creepier tone. "Annoying... If you don't close that mouth, I'll just have to sew it up, you know?"

 

Subaru smiled in challenge. "Hmph. Can you even do something so difficult, pipsqueak?"

 

Kanato didn't respond for a moment. He held his teddy close and whispered something I couldn't quite catch.

 

Reiji sighed. "Will you all stop acting so immature? Even I'll end up getting angry... I would love to say go burn and seethe as you wish but..." He glanced towards me. "I will not tolerate my insolent brothers struggling for this boy."

 

Reiji then fully turned to me. "I would first like to hear the reason why you are here."

 

"I... I'm here... because... uh..." I struggled under everyone's gaze.

 

"What's up, Pancake? Why're you trembling?" Ayato smirked. Oh fuck, I'm shaking? I didn't even notice...

 

"How cute~. That just makes me want to eat you up~."

 

"It seems we're quite scary... I can hear your teeth chattering."

 

"Isn't it obvious why?" I asked. "I'm in a new place, surrounded by people I don't know. On top of that, three of you licked me! What the hell's up with that?!"

 

They didn't respond and Reiji took that as his cue to speak up.

 

"Go on. Explain your situation quickly."

 

With that, I began to explain. I simply said that someone I knew had an aquaitance who owned this mansion and that he thought it would be wise for me to be sent here. I didn't dare go into detail about the orphanage and camp and why I was sent there. They'd be sure to use that information against me.

 

"So, yeah... that's how it is."

 

They didn't speak for a long while.

 

"Strange... a man of the church referred to this place?"

 

I cleared my throat.

 

"Yeah, I... I think I just made a mistake. I'm sorry to waste all of your's time."

 

I had to hurry up and leave. I felt as though something terrible would happen if I stayed here any longer.

 

All of a sudden, Ayato was in front of me.

 

"Wait just a second," he said. "It's not like you can just leave now. Stay here."

 

"Ah, yes," Laito agreed. "It's unbearingly painful for this place to just be full of men. A feminine-looking guy would do just fine~. If Daiki-chan is here... this place might just become a home."

 

"Stop comparing me to a girl! And anyway, I'll have to refuse. Goodbye."

 

"H- Hey, wait!"

 

I paid them no mind as I began running towards the entrance. I had to wonder if I was dreaming... Coming out to my parents... being sent from place to place... what if this was all a dream? A horrible nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. I felt the urge to cry, but tried my best to suppress it. All that came out was some shaky breathing.

 

"Hey. You're being noisy."

 

Another person, hopefully a final one, had suddenly made himself known. This guy had blonde hair and blue eyes, the most notible thing being his earbuds that somehow wrapped around his neck. Just looking at it confused the hell out of me.

 

"Are you... are you with those guys?" I asked.

 

He stayed silent for a moment. "If I have to say anything about them, I'd say they are an undesirable but unbreakable relationship."

 

I raised an eyebrow. At first, I wasn't sure what he had meant. I was about to soon enough.

 

"Are you the boy that person spoke of?"

 

"That person being..?"

 

"Hey Shu! You knew about this guy?" I heard Ayato's voice and soon enough everyone had come to the entrance hall.

 

"Sort of..." The one named Shu responded.

 

"Ugh, don't just say that. I want you to explain in detail," Kanato complained in that creepy tone of his.

 

"That person... contacted me the other day," Shu explained. "'You all have a roommate now. Get along with them as much as possible', they said."

 

"Huh?! So in other words... Pancake really _is_ supposed to be here?!"

 

"Aha~! What a miracle~!"

 

"It appears that you weren't mistaken at all."

 

"W... What..?"

 

"Idiot, you heard it yourself. There's no point in telling you a lie."

 

"But... but you said so yourself! It's strange that a man of the church would refer to this place, right?"

 

"I don't see a problem with it..." Shu muttered.

 

_Well of course you don't, you weren't there for the whole conversation._

 

"I don't either," Kanato agreed. "Is there really something strange about that?"

 

"Yeah, it is. Because you guys-"

 

I stopped myself before I said anything I might regret. Ayato wasn't letting me get away with it that easy, though.

 

"'You guys' what?"

 

"Uh..."

 

"Because we're vampires?"

 

... Wait, what?

 

"What did you just say?"

 

"Ah, man. I was kinda hoping he found out on his own." Ayato complained.

 

"No way... You gotta be kidding."

 

"We're not. We're a family of vampires... that's all there is to it." Kanato said nonchalantly.

 

"No, you... you have to be joking. Vampires can't possibly..."

 

Reiji let out a noise I could only assume was a growl. "You've been accusing us of lies for the past while, yet Ayato has said before that we have no reason to lie to you. How unpleasant..."

 

"B- But-!"

 

"Aw, Daiki-chan doesn't want to accept our existance~?"

 

"I don't care if he accepts us or doesn't accept us. I just want all of you to shut up."

 

Vampires... that would explain the constant licking and 'claiming'... No, wait, do they really think I'm that gullible?! I can't let them get the best of me. I need to contact Father Martin. Now where's my-

 

"Looking for this?" Ayato held up my cellphone. Fuck.

 

"Hey, give that back!"

 

Ayato just laughed and held it out of my reach. I grit my teeth, progressively getting angrier.

 

"Cut it out!"

 

"Hey, Ayato. Give that to me." Subaru suddenly spoke up.

 

"Huh? What're you-?"

 

_SNAP!_

 

Subaru had taken the phone out of Ayato's hand and... destroyed it. I could only stare in horror. Not only had buying that taken all of my savings, but my only connection to the outside world was in pieces. I clenched my fists.

 

"You... What the hell's your problem?!"

 

"Now now, Daiki-chan," Laito said. "You don't need something like a cellphone when you have us, right~?"

 

"Who do you guys think you are?!" I wasn't thinking straight. The rage of having my only form of contact other than these assholes destroyed was overwhelming.

 

"Oh... are you planning on leaving?" Kanato asked.

 

"I was, as a matter of fact!"

 

"Oh... that's too bad. I'm starting to get a bit hungry..."

 

"What the hell does that have to do with me?!"

 

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Suddenly, Kanato was right in front of me. "When a vampire says they're hungry, there's only one thing they'll do..."

 

He then proceeded to push me and I fell flat on my ass.

 

"Wait a second Kanato," Ayato said. "This sort of thing has seniority levels!" And here I thought he was going to defend me or something. Stupid, right?

 

Kanato laughed. "What're you saying? There's no such thing as that..." He got that creepy look again. "It's too late now. I imagine your blood will be reasonably sweet and delicious..."

 

And in that moment, I felt it. The sharp feeling of fangs against my neck. I froze. So they weren't kidding after all..?!

 

"I'll drink it all... I won't leave a drop left..."

 

Shit, what do I do?! I'm going to die at this rate!

 

"W- Wait!"

 

"What?" Kanato had the decency to hear me out. How nice. What I was about to do wouldn't be, though.

 

"Eat this!" With that, I shoved him off of me.

 

... Perhaps a bit too hard.

 

They all stared at me in surprise. Kanato actually looked like he might've started crying. Damn it, don't try to make me feel bad... Laito broke the tension.

 

"My, Daiki-chan... How aggressive~."

 

"Yes, that was... quite violent of you." Reiji agreed

 

"Well, yeah. I'm not just going to sit here and let you have your way with me." I narrowed my eyes.

 

Ayato laughed. "But no matter how much you try and fight it, you're still prey. You're wasting your energy."

 

"Piece of shit," Kanato growled. "You'll be my food."

 

"Troublesome," Shu muttered. "Everyone seems to want a taste..."

 

Ayato opened his mouth. I assumed he was going to say something like 'I already claimed him!' like before, but before he could say anything, Laito was where Kanato had just been.

 

"Thank you for the meal," Laito whispered.

 

"W- Wait a minute!"

 

"Nope."

 

"What do you mean 'nope'?! My blood isn't something that can be sold to all of you at once!"

 

In the heat of the moent, I said the most outrageous thing.

 

"If I'm going to have my blood sucked, I want to choose by who."

 

It was quiet for a long while. Shit... Did I really just offer myself to one of them?

 

"Your blood can't be that special." Reiji muttered. "You're acting as though you are some high class prostitute."

 

"This is stupid. I'm leaving," Subaru growled.

 

"Your loss," Ayato smirked.

 

With a 'hmph', Subaru walked away.

 

"I will also refuse this... violent degenerate." Reiji said.

 

"Do whatever you want," Shu sighed. "Just hurry up and end this farce."

 

"What's with that? Jeez, everyone should just learn how to enjoy themselves~." Laito complained.

 

"It's whatever, right? It'll just make it easier for him to choose." Ayato said.

 

"Yes... it's easier if annoyances just disappear..." Kanato agreed.

 

"But naturally, he's going to choose me, right?"

 

"No, no~. If he doesn't choose me, he'll surely regret it~."

 

Craaaap. What do I do now? I've dug myself into a hole I can't escape from.

 

This was going to suck.

 


	2. {Ayato Pt.1} Takoyaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki is feeling a bit tired, so Ayato suggests they eat some food.

Classes had just ended. Everyone had started leaving the classroom, chatting amongest themselves. I just watched, a bit envious. They all seemed so lively and full of energy. Meanwhile, I was struggling to stay awake, my head rested against the cool surface of the desk.

 

“ _A night school?”_

 

“ _Yes,” Reiji confirmed. “Now that you are living here, you must abide by our rules, and that includes attending our school as well.”_

 

“ _But why a night school? Are you nocturnal?”_

 

“ _You could say that...”_

 

“ _Ah, okay, I get it. This is really going to mess up my sleep schedule, though.”_

 

_Reiji smirked. “Don't worry. You'll get used to it soon enough.”_

 

Get used to it... You'd think they would've given me a few days to reset my internal clock, but no. If I had known attending a night school meant I had to forcibly keep myself awake, I would've protested a bit more to stay at the mansion and prepare. I sighed. Well, if the other students here could do it without any preperation, I guess I could as well. I just wish I could hurry up and adapt sooner...

 

“Hey.”

 

I groaned. I didn't want to pick my head up to see who it was, but if it was one of the brothers, I guess I had no choice. I picked my head up to see a familiar pair of emerald eyes staring back at me. Ayato, the third eldest of the Sakamaki brothers.

 

Honestly, Ayato was a bit annoying to look at. The dress shirt of his uniform was unbuttoned to expose pretty much his whole torso and the state of his tie was questionable. To make it worse, one of his pants leg was rolled up, while the other wasn't. I stared at him blankly.

 

“Oh, hey. What's the matter?”

 

“Ayato-sama has specially come to pick you up,” Ayato said, before narrowing his eyes with a smirk. “However, with the state you're in, you look like you might need to be carried back by Yours Truly.”

 

I made a face. Like hell he was going to even touch me.

 

“What's with that look? I'll really do it.”

 

At my lack of a response, he sighed. Suddenly, his face lit up as he got an idea.

 

“Say... the Home-Ec room should still be open. Let's go get some food, that'll wake you up.”

 

At the mention of food, I perked up. I was pretty hungry... maybe an empty stomach was adding to my tiredness?

 

“Alright, fine.”

 

Ayato smiled. “Let's go then, Pancake.”

 

“I told you to stop calling me that!”

 

* * *

 

“Takoyaki?”

 

“Yeah, make me the best takoyaki in the world!”

 

“Don't you think you're asking for a bit too much?”

 

“No back talk. Besides, you wanted food, right?”

 

“Doesn't mean I wanted to make it...”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

After a bit of bickering, I eventually made some food for the both of us. It was surprisingly good... and judging by Ayato's reaction, he seemed to enjoy it as well. But now came the clean-up and Ayato didn't seem to have any intention of helping out. He was just rocking back and forth in his chair like a bored kid.

 

“Ayato, come help me with this.”

 

Silence.

 

“Aya-”

 

The moment I turned around I was met with those emerald eyes of his. Yet they seemed... different. More aggressive, more sinister. My eyes widened and I stepped away from him. He only came closer, smiling.

 

“Why're you running? You said to come help out, right?”

 

I felt my back hit the wall. Shit, I was trapped!

 

“Uh... I change my mind. I don't need help anymore!”

 

“Great. Then you can help me instead...”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do you really not understand the situation you're in?” Ayato asked. “Before, you chose me. That means from today onwards, you're my food source.”

 

“But I already-!”

 

“Idiot. I'm a vampire, remember? Human food won't sustain me in that way.”

 

Ayato smirked. “Was that your intention? To fill me up so I wouldn't have an appetite for your blood? How sneaky of you...”

 

“No, that's not what I-!”

 

“You'll need to be punished.”

 

Without trying to hear me out, Ayato reached out and grabbed my uniform, undoing my tie and dress shirt. I immediately began struggling.

 

“S- Stop!”

 

Ayato chuckled. “Your skin without any bitemarks is quite a sight... Am I your first?”

 

I shivered. He makes it sound like he's taking my virginity or something. What the hell?

 

“Haa... I can't hold back. I'm eating you right here, right now.”

 

Before I can respond, I feel it. A sharp pain in the nape of my neck. I stopped moving.

 

“O... Ow?!”

 

Like it's some sort of reflex, I start struggling again. The place where his fangs are feels like it's on fire. They feel like they're going deeper with every second. I can hear Ayato's breathing and the noises he's making while he's sucking my blood. It's... strange.

 

A sigh. “... This is... damn good...” A suck. “What's with this...” A sharp pain in my shoulder.

 

“Ow, l- let me go!”

 

Ayato makes a startled sound as I shove him away and I wince as his fangs abrubtly leave my body. Shit, that hurt!

 

An 'oops' is all Ayato mutters in response as he stares at me, holding my shoulder in pain.

 

“Fuck, that hurts!” I exclaim.

 

Ayato licks his lips. “Idiot. Obviously it'll only hurt worse if you struggle.”

 

“Yeah, I think I got that now. Fuck...”

 

My shoulder is throbbing. I'm afraid to pull my hand away, afraid to see my own blood on my palm. Sure, I've seen my own blood before, but it was usually little things like papercuts. This... This was different.

 

This time, my blood was drawn intentionally, to sustain something's hunger. The thought seemed to only dawn on me then. I was just a walking food source, like cattle. The thought made me sick, and unwillingly, tears came to my eyes.

 

“That face of yours that's twisted in pain,” Ayato smiled, sadistically. “It's really exciting me...”

 

“Y- You...”

 

“The taste of your blood isn't bad, you know. In fact,” He moved in close to my ear. “It might even be the best I've ever tasted.”

 

I heard him chuckle.

 

“I'll be looking forward to my next meal, that's for sure. Prepare yourself.”

 


	3. {Ayato Pt.2} Iron Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki wakes up to find himself in Ayato's "bed".

"Nn..."

Upon opening my eyes, I'm greeted with an intense darkness and an inability to move. My body feels heavy. Wait, no, not that... It's more like I can't move at all. As if I'm bound by something. At first I thought it might be sleep paralysis, but I've never experienced it to be sure that was the case.

Suddenly, admist the darkness, I hear a chuckle. This laughter... It's familiar.

"Yo. So you've woken up?"

"Huh? Ayato..? What're you- ow!"

I try to sit up, only for my head to hit something. Since when has the ceiling been so low? Where am I? I hear Ayato chuckle again.

"What do you think you're-?"

"Ayato... Where are we?"

He doesn't respond for a second. He must not have expected me to cut him off like that.

"It's the bed of Yours Truly."

Bed? This doesn't feel like any bed. Unless...

"A coffin?!"

Ayato made a 'hmph' noise. "Don't put me on the same level as other vampires. My bed isn't a coffin." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said his next words. "It's an iron maiden."

I froze. An iron maiden? Wasn't that a torture device?

"You seem to know about it. Don't worry, I took all the spikes out, of course," Ayato took a deep breath, sighing as a certain scent filled his nostrils. "It still faintly smells of blood... Awesome, right?"

No! Not awesome! I thought I could smell iron before... that was blood? Oh god... I think I might vomit. I struggled.

"L- Let me out of here! Actually, why am I even here? This is where you sleep, not me!"

"You should feel honored. I especially carried you here."

"Okay, but why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm hungry."

Oh. Shit. Wait, did he..? While I was sleeping? Ayato laughed.

"Don't worry. I didn't do something as boring as bite you while you were asleep."

So he was just waiting until I woke up to suck my blood? What a-

"Jerk."

"Yup, that's it. It's reactions like that that make the meal much more delicious. Though, I can't see your face too well... Let's fix that, shall we?"

I'm assaulted with a sudden brightness as Ayato opens up the doors of the iron maiden. Instinctively, I squeeze my eyes shut, before slowly opening them to adjust. Now, I can clearly see Ayato's face as well as he can see mine.

"That's better." I see his fangs for a split second and I remember to struggle again.

"Let me go!"

"Huh? What're you saying? Have you already forgotten that you're my food?"

"No, but-"

"I'm taking my meal now. Now be a good boy and let me bite you..."

I refuse outright. "No!"

"Huh? Why not?"

He actually stops and stares at me, like he's waiting for an explanation as to why he can't just suck my blood. I stay silent for a moment. The obvious answer as to why I don't want him to is because it hurts... But I can't just tell him that. He'll probably just exploit that fact and make it worse for me like the sadist that he is.

He's still staring at me, waiting for an answer. Screw it. No matter what I say he's still going to bite me, so what does it matter?

"Because it... hurts?"

The response was so pathetic that I can't even look at him. Yet, I hear him hum in contemplation.

"In that case," Ayato leaned in close to my ear. "I'll bite you as hard as I can."

I SHOULD NOT HAVE OPENED MY MOUTH.

"Wait, no, sto-!"

I try and protest, but I soon feel his fangs enter my skin. I freeze. I can't struggle like this. I learned that the hard way. All I can do is just grit my teeth and hope that it ends soon.

It was quiet. The only noises present were from Ayato, groaning and sucking. If I didn't know any better, it sounded like he was getting off to this... After a while, I heard him sigh.

"Your blood really is delicious..." I heard him sigh. "I'm sleepy..."

"Sleepy? Great, then I'll go back to my room now."

"Nah."

"What do you mean 'nah'?!"

"I mean nah. I want to savor the lingering taste of blood..." I feel his breath against my skin. "It's still flowing from your neck. This scent isn't so bad..."

"Just one more... sip..." Ayato breathed.

I don't feel fangs this time. Instead, he's just sucking my neck, trying to get that last drop of blood before it dries. The feeling of lips against my skin eventually stops and all I hear is silence.

"Ayato?"

Nothing. He must be asleep. Though, I don't actually want to turn around to find out if that's true. I move slightly and Ayato's grip on me becomes stronger. Yet, he doesn't speak. Is he actually awake or is he just clingy in his sleep? Either way, I don't think I can leave.

With a soft sigh, my eyes flutter shut. I'm lulled to sleep by the scent of iron.

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect any frequent updates, i will update whenever i feel like it.
> 
> here's what daiki looks like: https://orig00.deviantart.net/01d1/f/2018/050/f/5/daiki_miyamoto_by_killercool360-dc3p2j9.png


End file.
